Closer To You: Fresh Meat and Milk
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: Sena has an unexplainable problem, and asks Kodaka for help. Soon they're roped into a relationship of master, slave, one-sided nudity, fresh meat, and fresh milk. Meanwhile, Yozora and Yukimura, revealed to be male, soon are in a similar relationship, while Rika leers at all four of them! Half of "Closer To You." Kodaka x Sena; Lemon


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai/Haganai/I Don't Have Many Friends. The series belongs to Hirasaka Yomi and Buriki.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Notes

This is part of a two-part fanfic that I, collectively, call "Closer To You." It will be told in two separate fanfics, focusing on two separate couples. This one, "Fresh Meat and MIlk" focuses on Sena and Kodaka. The other, "Call Me Mistress," focuses on Yozora and Yukimura. The two separate stories are actually taking place at the same time, and will often cross over with each other, leading to two different perspectives on the same occurrence at those times.

Note that this story will contain heavy sexual themes. Lemons, if you will. But I personally think they're a bit smuttier than a typical lemon.

"Closer To You: Fresh Meat and Milk" contains the following sexual themes:

Mdom, CMNF, exhibitionism, ENF, casual nudity, lactation, and breast expansion, to name just a few.

"Closer To You: Call Me Mistress" contains the following sexual themes:

Femdom, CFNM, exhibitionism, humiliation, public nudity, crossdressing, genderbender, master and slave, bondage, and pet play, just to name a few.

Thank you for listening, and without further ado, I now bring you to "Closer To You: Fresh Meat and Milk" Prologue: Sena's Problem.

I... don't usually write from a male point of view, so... Please bear with me for the first part, okay?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai/Haganai/I Don't Have Many Friends

**Closer To You: **Fresh Meat and Milk

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Prologue: **Sena's Problem

**XXXXXXXXXX**

With his book bag slung over his shoulder, Kodaka made his way to the Neighbor's Club's local clubroom, commandeered from Sister Maria. It was daily routine for him, going to this club room with nothing but girls and a boy that was most likely a girl. With a sigh at that thought, he passed by two boys in the hall chatting in hushed tones. He normally wouldn't have paid them any mind, but he overheard the name of one of his club mates.

"Sena-sama?"

"You've noticed, right?"

"Yeah! Sena-sama's tits..."

Kodaka sighed. He'd noticed, himself... He'd been ignoring it, of course, but... Maybe it was time he asked Sena about it.

Arriving at the club room, Kodaka opened the door, stepping in to find Sena inside, sitting on a couch and playing a handheld game. She looked up as the club's resident 'that one guy' shut the door.

"Hey." he greeted lazily.

"Oh? You're alone?" Sena asked, her game forgotten.

"Yeah. Yozora had to something after class." Kodaka explained, his gaze lowering to Sena's chest. Yeah... Now that he got a better look...

"Really? Great! Maybe I can actually play my games quietly for a bit, at least until one of the others arrives."

Sena had always been the most buxom girl in school... But what had originally been DDs at the very most had ballooned over the last several weeks to... Honestly, Kodaka wasn't sure. He wasn't a bra size expert, let alone for a size that huge. But even though it was warm out, and Kodaka himself was wearing his button shirt, Sena herself had worn as many layers as the school uniform provided, and even then, they were definitely over twice their size from several weeks ago, complete with a bit of cleavage when Sena was sitting down and leaning forward a little, like right now, likely caused by being unable to fully button the blouse under her cardigan.

"Kodaka? Why are you staring at me?" Sena asked, a light blush creeping to her face.

Kodaka, realizing he was staring, coughed uncomfortably, raising his right hand to rub the back of his head and look to the side. "Are you... um..." he stammered.

"What is it?" Sena asked, almost innocently.

"Did your breasts grow gigantic recently?"

"Wh-What?!"

Sena looked incredulous, and even Kodaka couldn't help wondering why the hell he just said that.

"Uh... Yeah... Sorry, Sena... Just forget about it."

Sena clasped her hands over her chest, looking like she was struggling over something internally. The faux-yankee couldn't help raising an eyebrow at it. Standing up, Sena walked over to Kodaka, grabbing his hand in a gentle and, if Kodaka could swear, unsure manner.

"Kodaka... Come here for a minute." she urged in a soft voice.

"Huh?"

"Just come here, will you?!"

Ah, that was more like the Sena Kodaka knew. Before he knew it, she was tugging him by his arm out the door of the clubroom and down the hall. Just as they were leaving, Yukimura came running down from the opposite hall, scrambling into the clubroom with her hands clutched tightly over the crotch of her school's uniform pants, like her groin was in pain, or something. Kodaka couldn't help wondering about it...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sena finally led Kodaka down the hall and to a school restroom, but the faux-yankee's eyes widened at the sign above it.

"I-Isn't this the women's bathroom?"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Sena urged him, pulling him to the back end of the restroom.

Kodaka sighed as Sena took a few steps away from him and brought her hands to her chest, fiddling with her buttons. "Dragging me to such a place... What are you-"

He was silenced as Sena pulled open her cardigan and blouse, exposing her massive breasts.

"Uwoah! What the hell, Sena?!" Kodaka recoiled in shock, bringing his arm up to shield his eyes. What the hell was she thinking?

"Geez! Just take a look!"

"You won't hit me? I've read manga with scenes like this! It always ends in pain for the guy!"

"I promise, I won't hit you! You have my explicit permission to look! Now look at me, you delinquent!"

Sighing, and cursing his luck that landed him in this situation, Kodaka moved his arm and opened just one of his eyes to take a peek. "Huh?" He lowered his arm, gazing at the unusual sight before him.

"No bra, but... Pasties?"

Sena definitely wasn't wearing a bra, and her breasts had indeed, at the least, doubled in size over the past several weeks. But odd... She was wearing large, and oddly thick, white round pasties over her nipples.

"Well... None of my bras will fit anymore... And I'm wearing these so it won't leak out..." Sena explained, an indignant tone to her voice and expression on her face, though her blush betrayed them both.

"So... what won't leak out?"

"M-My..." she brought her fingers together, fidgeting with them nervously. "My milk..."

Kodaka recoiled in shock. "Milk? You're... lactating? I... D-Don't tell me you're... pregnant?"

Sena was, naturally, taken aback at the implication. "D-Don't be stupid! Like hell that'd happen!" She placed her hands atop her bulging, swollen breasts, gazing down at them. "It... just suddenly starting coming out a few weeks ago... Maybe that's why my breasts got so big..."

"Like... putting too much water in a balloon, or something? Sena, I really don't think that's how breasts work..."

She glared at him with a growl. "Can you think of a better explanation?! Anyway... the pressure is... actually killing me..."

She reached forward and, much to Kodaka's blushing shock, removed one of the pasties. it looked to have some kind of absorbency pad on the inside, and was soaked. As soon as she set it on the sink, some droplets of a white substance began to emerge from her erect nipple. Milk...

"If some of the accumulated... milk... were let out... it might help..." she mused aloud, lightly rubbing her breast in an attempt to soothe that painful, swollen pressure. Was she about to... suggest what he was afraid she would? She looked up from her breast into the faux-yankee's eyes, a very uncharacteristic emotional look in them and a distinct blush on her cheeks. "Please, Kodaka-kun... Help me squeeze it out..." she begged in a voice barely above a whisper, biting her lip.

Kodaka felt his heart pound in his chest. Crap... Now he knew the meaning of the term 'so moe I could die." But... he really shouldn't do that. It was... just wrong. "Can't you do it yourself, Sena? Or ask Stella to do it?"

"N-No! No one else can know about this! And I... Please, Kodaka-kun... I want you to do it... I need you to do it..."

Kodaka gazed down at her breasts, the single exposed nipple clearly leaking warm breast milk and begging for a proper release. Sighing in a long, rough, loud manner, the faux-yankee reached up and ran his hands through his multicolored hair. He couldn't believe he was going to agree to this...

"Ugh... F-Fine..."

Sena's face lit up like a ray of sunshine emerging from a hole in a stormy sky, but she caught herself. "Um... R-Right..."

"Just... Get your blouse and cardigan off so I can have better access, okay?"

Nodding, though with a slight blush, Sena reaching up and unbuttoned the rest of her blouse and cardigan, slipping them off her shoulders and her arms out of them, letting them hit the floor, then removed her second pastie and placed it on the sink counter with the other one. It also looked wet on the inside, and it was mere moments before white droplets began emerging from her other nipple as well.

Wow... Kodaka had to admit, he'd really only asked that to see if she would actually do it. But now that he was gazing upon the most popular girl in school completely topless in a public school bathroom... Wow. What a body. He... had to wonder how far he could take this.

"You should probably remove your skirt and underwear, too, since we don't know how wet you might get from your milk."

Blushing, but to Kodaka's complete surprise, not objecting, the girl slipped her skirt and panties down her thick, luscious thighs in one motion, kicking them away.

Whoa... She was... completely shaven... down below. He could see her lower lips clearly, and... was she... turned on right now?

Hmm... If she was getting off on this, there was one more step he could take.

"Shoes and socks, too, Sena. Don't want to walk around with wet feet after that."

Kodaka had to admit, this was all incredibly flimsy logic. Especially since he, himself, could get wet from Sena's milk. But Sena seemed so desperate for the faux-yankee to, errr... milk her... that she would likely agree with any request he made just so long as he would alleviate the pressure in her engorged boobs.

Blushing even harder, like these garments were the only thing keeping her from total humiliation, Sena kicked her Mary Janes off easily. Bending forward, she began slipping her socks off, though had trouble with her enormous tits swinging underneath her and flinging little droplets of milk.

With the socks discarded, the school goddess now stood before the school pariah completely naked save for her trademark blue butterfly hair clip. She brought her hands to her chest, but didn't cover up, almost like she was trying to hug herself for some security.

"Well... Uh... Ready to start, Sena-san?" he asked, adding the semi-respectful honorific to maybe help put her at ease. She merely nodded, likely too nervous to trust her voice.

Walking forward, Kodaka sidled up behind her against the wall, cringing as the large, hard, stiff bulge in his pants nestled itself against her bulbous rear end. He decided to check with her one last time.

"Hey..." she perked at that. "Are you sure you're fine with me doing this?"

She gazed at him over her shoulder, blushing and looking very nervous. "It... it can't be helped, can it? You're the only one I can ask for this... Kodaka-kun..."

Swallowing hard, the faux-yankee reached his arms around the school idol from behind, but hesitated before actually touching her. "Th-Then... shall I?"

"Yeah..."

As gently as he could, Kodaka placed his hands on Sena's breasts, gasping at the feel of her skin, while Sena sucked in a sharp breath. He gave them both a little squeeze. So soft! His... his hands were sinking in...

"D-Do it... harder!" Sena groaned. It sounded almost like she was in pain...

"Uh... Harder... Like this?"

Kodaka gripped her breasts from opposite sides just under where her nipples were, giving them a firm squeeze. A solid squirt of milk shot out from both nipples, hitting the bathroom floor. At first, the faux-yankee was worried when Sena let out a cry, but he realized it was probably out of surprise or relief... or sexual... but he hoped it wasn't the latter.

Spurred on by Sena's moans and pants, Kodaka lifted her breasts up, giving them deep-tissue massages. Whoa... It gushed out whenever he gave them even the smallest of kneads or squeezes.

"Wow... All this milk... It's like a cow's udders..." Kodaka breathed in amazement, speaking directly into the school goddess's ear.

"Ah! Mm... D-Don't say things like that! I'm a goddess, not some dairy cow!"

She tried to sound tough, tried to sound in charge... But the deep blush on her face, tears at the corners of her eyes, and look of pure ecstasy on her face betrayed her attempted indignant statement. Damn... he never realized how cute Sena was. Now that she said that... He just wanted to tease her more!

Reaching up, he held her nipples tightly in his hands, lifting and pulling on her breasts to elicit powerful streams of milk from them.

"H-Hey! N-Not my nipples! I'm weak there!" the school goddess begged, her tongue hanging out of her mouth from the intense pleasure.

The faux-yankee responded only by continuing to do so, stretching one breast upward and the other downward as he continued to pinch and tug her nipples, rewarded with yet more jets of warm milk.

"S-Stop, Kodaka-sama! I'm getting too turned on!" Sena begged between pants.

Sama? That just spurred the faux-yankee on further, lifting her breasts up and stretching them outward as far as he could, pinching her nipples as hard as his fingers' grip strength allowed.

"N-No! I... I... I'm cumming!"

With a mighty cry of ecstasy, Sena's legs gave out under her, the girl collapsing naked and wet to the bathroom floor, a flood of milk streaming out of her breasts and a splash of feminine juices bursting from her exposed pussy.

As Sena sat on the floor in a puddle of fresh milk and female cum, leaning back with her head against Kodaka's crotch, he looked down at her, mouth agape.

"You came just from me milking you, Sena-kun?" Kun? Did he really just address her with kun?

Sena said nothing, clearly too exhausted from her massive orgasm, even as her breasts continued to spill milk all over herself and the floor. Maneuvering himself out from behind the school goddess, Kodaka began to walk away.

"Th-This is good enough, right? Well, then I'll be going..." If this kept up, he didn't think he could bear it any longer...

"Wait!"

Sena's cry made the faux-yankee spin around, the girl gazing with lustful eyes at the distinct, large bulge in the young man's uniform pants.

"Kodaka-sama... that looks... painful..." she said in a low, husky voice, her eyes not leaving his groin.

Again with the sama? He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Ah! No! This is, um..."

"Shall I?"

"Wh-What?"

Sena was licking her soft, luscious lips as she gazed at the faux-yankee's crotch. "L-Like I said..." she reached her left arm up, lifting her still-gushing left breast upward in the process, to place her index finger to her mouth. "Uhm... Shall I make you, uh..." she trailed off, a deep blush on her face.

Shit... How could a girl like this be so cute? The school goddess slid forward through the puddle of milk and female cum, her hands reaching for Kodaka's pelvis.

"Wh-What're you do-"

"Geez, it's fine, so just stay still!" she asserted, some of her usual spunkiness returning.

She glided her hand over the bulge in his pants, leaning forward and giving it a soft, gentle kiss through what was quickly becoming the thinnest, tightest material in the world. She held the kiss to his slacks-clad bulge for several seconds before letting go with a clear smooch sound that, honestly, gave Kodaka tingles to hear. She followed the kiss up with a no-teeth, lips-only bite to the curvature of his bulge. It was like she was worshipping his package, or something, and it was driving him crazy! She finally began unzipping his pants, making the school pariah swallow hard.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sena gasped as Kodaka's penis burst forth from the fly of his slacks, letting out an audible "Whoa!"

She'd seen the male organ before in her visual novels and dating sims, of course... But the real thing was so much different. It was her first time ever seeing a real one, and as it bounced in front of her from having been released from its tight restraints, she couldn't help but be momentarily mesmerized. Kodaka's dick... She couldn't believe she was actually seeing it, let alone this close to it! It was a lot more rugged than she imagined it... And rest assured, she'd spent many a night imagining it as she shlicked herself to sleep.

Trying to remember the love scenes from her games, Sena placed one hand gently at the base, and another around the middle, just under the mushroom-like head. Kodaka... had clearly been almost as turned on from milking her as she was. His erection was big, hard, throbbing, and almost seemed angry. She began gently and slowly pumping it, not sure exactly how sensitive a man's cock was compared to a girl's pussy.

"W-Well? Does it feel good?" she asked, gazing up into his eyes with an uneasy look. She was... trying to ignore the milk her breasts were trickling onto her lap and the faux-yankee's shoes.

Kodaka averted his gaze, reaching up to scratch at his cheek as a small blush flushed across his face. "It... It kinda tickles..." he murmured, clearly embarrassed. Sena felt a blush come to her cheeks and resisted the urge to shout 'kawaii!" at the young man's own awkward behavior.

"I... I see..."

Getting some confidence back now that she realized this was almost as awkward for Kodaka as it was for her, Sena tried to think back to her eroge as she decided to make her next move. If she remembered correctly, the girls in the eroge do it like... this?

Loosening her grip on the faux-yankee's dick, Sena leaned in and gave the huge penis before her a soft, wet kiss on the tip, releasing it with a pop and watching it bounce back and forward. She was rewarded with a grunt from Kodaka, so she must have been doing something right. The cock felt extremely hot against her lips...

Leaning in again, Sena's tongue emerged from her mouth, giving the faux-yankee's dick a slow, but small lick at the tip. Kodaka shuddered in response, and even Sena had to admit... it made her tongue feel surprisingly good, feeling its heat, contours, movement, and mixture of softness and hardness against her mouth's organ. Keeping her right hand still on Kodaka's cock, she brought her left hand up to lightly touch her fingers to her lips in response to the surprising sensation. If it felt that good just to lick it, then...

Returning her left hand to the base of the faux-yankee's penis, and also lowering her right hand to there as well, Sena mustered up her moxy and took the male organ into her mouth. Kodaka's cry of alarm could easily be mistaken for anguish, but Sena knew from her eroge it wasn't.

"Uagh! S-Sena-kun... Th-That's incredible!"

She should object to being addressed with 'kun,' but honestly... she was addressing Kodaka with 'sama,' and couldn't figure out why both just felt... right.

And wow... She'd really stuffed the faux-yankee's dick into her mouth! She took all eight inches of his length, finding the sensation of the hot, throbbing, and hard-yet-soft organ in her mouth to be... a very unusual one, but one she couldn't help but find satisfying, even fulfilling... Was sucking cock this amazing for all women? To service Kodaka's dick in that manner... It truly was a wonderful experience. One she could... get used to, honestly.

The school goddess swirled her tongue around the faux-yankee's thick length as best she could, paying special attention to rubbing just under his head with the tip of her tongue, which seemed to illicit quite a loud reaction from its owner. She let the organ pop out of her mouth and wag back and forth, Sena licking slowly up and down the boy's length, enjoying each groove and curve on her tongue. She wiggled the tip of her mouth organ into the space between his cock and two testicles. Kodaka seemed to really like it, letting out cries all over again, so she took his left testicle into her mouth and sucked, releasing it with an audible pop.

Sena looked up at the boy she was pleasuring to see his back against the bathroom wall, hands clenched against the surface. His gaze was directed upward, eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair in a way that couldn't help but remind her of so many eroge male protagonists. Her very own eroge hero was panting, clearly unable to stand her teasing. Was she... was she really doing that to him?

Huh... Who'd have thought you could learn how to pleasure a man simply from studying H-games? But... taking Kodaka's cock into her mouth again, she... wanted to find some way to make him feel even better. As her hands idly dropped from the boy's throbbing erection, they landed on her large, swollen, and still leaking breasts, the school goddess's previously closed eyes widening in realization. Of course! Why didn't she think of it sooner?

Sena released the faux-yankee's dick once more, purposely doing so in a manner so it snapped upward and wagged back and forth, a trail of her saliva flying from its tip in a manner that brought her great satisfaction to watch. Who'd have thought boys could be just as bouncy as girls?

Grabbing her breasts from either side, and cringing as the leaking milk increased in flow from the pressure, Freya propped herself up higher on her knees, arranging her breasts around Kodaka's pulsating boner. This should do it!

"Grah! S-Sena-kun, that's dangerous!" Kodaka cried in desperation.

Smirking and licking her lips, knowing she had the boy right where she wanted him, Sena set to work squeezing the faux-yankee's member between her engorged bosom, sliding it up and down a few times between squeezes. No need for lube, it was slippery from all the milk!

"God, that feels incredible!" Kodaka gasped, his breathing becoming quick and shallow. Was he close to cumming? "Sorry, Sena-kun!"

And just when Sena thought she was in control, the faux-yankee's hands grasped the back of her head, shoving her down on his cock. The thick, pulsating organ entered her mouth by surprise, filling her with hot, twitching dick just as Kodaka came. Thick, salty semen filled the school goddess's mouth to the brim, to the point some burst from her lips to dribble down her chin and cover its owner's length.

Sena recoiled as soon as the flow stopped, her mouth full of the hot, white jizz. She fell backwards on her rear, her breasts flying and sending a stream of milk in their wake, but she managed to stop from spitting or swallowing the load in her mouth. As Kodaka gazed down at her, clearly worried despite how physically drained he was, Sena swirled the splooge around in her mouth. It was... salty. Slightly unpleasant, yet... It felt good in her mouth. With a large, heavy gulp, she swallowed the mass of spunk, sighing with content as it slid down her throat and into her stomach. Was... it just her imagination, or did the milk leaking from her breasts increase in flow a bit while she was doing that?

Reaching up, Sena used a light, dainty finger to gather the extra cum from around her mouth. "Even though it's Kodaka-sama..." she mused, licking the remaining sperm from her finger, even giving it a good suck for show. Popping the digit from her mouth, she sighed contentedly yet again, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out to show the faux-yankee the white gunk on it, then swallowed that as well, her hand grasping her cheek. "To cum in my mouth like that without my permission..."

She looked up to see Kodaka gazing at her in awe. Oh, she had him right where she wanted him yet again, hee hee! "But..." The hand on her cheek lightly traced itself down to her swollen, leaking breasts, gliding over her curves to land at her right thigh, her left hand already on the adjacent one. "You can make it up to me..." leaning back, she spread her legs as far as they would go, her hands presenting her sopping wet pussy like a girl at a car show. "By returning the favor I jut performed to you?"

In a flash, Kodaka was upon her, lifting her up and rushing into a nearby stall, placing her atop a toilet.

"Kyaa! Kodaka-sama, wh-what're you-"

"Sorry, Sena-kun... But I can't hold back anymore!"

Kneeling in front of the school goddess, the faux-yankee spread her thighs open with his strong hands, leaning his head in toward the tender flower between them. Sena could feel his breath on her sopping wet lips, making her shudder and the milk trickle just a little harder from her breasts.

Swallowing hard, realizing she was no longer in control yet again, Sena could only whimper out a "P-Please be gentle, Koda-" before the young man's mouth latched firmly onto her pussy.

An electric shock shot through Sena immediately, causing every part of her body to stiffen and the milk to gush forth from her breasts anew. "Y-You idio- Ah!" His tongue slid along her slit from the bottom to the tip, ending with a flick to her clit. "Y-You're being..." His teeth nibbled on her clit, sending yet another jolt through the school goddess. "T-Too rough..."

"Sorry, it's just..." he gave her pussy a quick tongue penetration, making the girl cry out and flail her legs. "Your pussy tastes too good..." His hands reached in, using two fingers to spread her pussy lips open. "I can't stop!"

As the faux-yankee entered his tongue inside her and began wildly wagging it about her inner walls, Sena brought her hands to clasp them between her breasts. A blush spread deeply across her face, the milk was squirting anew with each sexual wave passing over her body. Oh, God... Why did... Why did Kodaka saying that... make her feel so happy?

It didn't take long for Sena to just about scream as the biggest orgasm of her life hit her, the milk erupting from her breasts not even comparing to the wave of cum that splashed over the school's resident pariah's face. As the warmth of a post-orgasm continued to glow within her, Kodaka dutifully lapped up all her juices, cleaning her tender flower for her. Her breath ragged and heaving, Kodaka sat up and gazed upon her still-flowing breasts, taking her right nipple into his mouth and sucking like a vacuum. A new jolt erupted throughout Sena, and she found herself caught up in yet another orgasm. Her nipples truly were her weak point!

"D-Drink up!" Sena gasped, wrapping her arms around the faux-yankee's head. The young man's other hand reached to clasp firmly on her left breast, kneading it to elicit yet more fresh, gushing milk. "Drink my... milk like... a baby would... Kodakaaaaa... samaaaa!" Sena cried between gasps for air.

Kodaka pulled away, a trail of warm milk splashing from his mouth and her nipple as he gasped for air. A momentary breather, which Sena took full advantage of. "Is it... good?" she asked, her chest heaving from her gasps for air. "Does my... breast milk... taste good?"

Kodaka merely nodded, a bit of milk dribbling down his chin. "It's delicious! Thick, warm, and sweet..."

Tears welled up in the school goddess's eyes once again. "I'm... I'm so glad... drink more!" The faux-yankee did so, latching his mouth on her opposite breast now, his hand going to the one he had just been suckling from. "Kodaka-sama, I... My whole body is... so happy!"

She was feeling a definite build up in her body yet again, like every inch of her was on fire. "Kodaka-samaaa! I'm cummiiiing!" Juices gushed forth anew from her pussy, along with a substantial increase of flow from her breasts, making the faux-yankee cough and choke from the unexpected extra fluid. The young man pulled away, coughing and wiping his mouth. Sena leaned back on the toilet, drained both physically, sexually, and emotionally. "I... I love it..." She could... definitely get addicted to this.

The door to the bathroom opening caused both their back to stiffen.

"So she said she wouldn't show up, and the other said she wouldn't show up, but I went anyway, and ya know what? They both showed up!"

"That's crazy!"

Sena felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She looked to see Kodaka climbing onto the toilet seat. "K-Kodaka-sama, what're-" He silenced her with a kiss, eliciting a soft sigh from her mouth. Mmmmm... Oh god, his lips were like pillows...

"Hey, what's this?"

"Someone's clothes?"

"And these on the sink... Padded pasties?"

"This is weird..."

"Maybe someone changed clothes in here and forgot their uniform?"

"We should probably take them to the front office."

"Good thinking."

Sena's eyes widened, and she was about to object, but Kodaka silenced her just as she was about to speak by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Oh, god... She was melting! His tongue was swirling around in her mouth and... was that a rolled R that he just did? She could feel herself about to cum again, just from a French kiss!

The sound of the door to the bathroom opening and closing once again coincided with Sena having yet another orgasm. Kodaka held her in his arms for a while as she panted and gasped, just until she calmed down. It... made her feel safe, being wrapped in his strong embrace.

When she regained her senses and caught her breath, Sena gazed into the faux-yankee's eyes. "What should we do, Kodaka-sama? My clothes..."

"I'll take you to the club room for now, then I'll run and get your gym clothes from your locker, okay, Sena-kun?"

A small smile crept to the school goddess's face. She... could always rely on Kodaka-sama.

Helping Sena to her feet, the girl stumbled, her legs like jelly from so many orgasms, but the faux-yankee caught her, his hand even landing on her still-leaking breast. She felt a blush come to her cheeks.

"Shall I carry you there, Sena-kun?"

The school goddess felt a blush come to her cheeks. Like... Like a princess? Unable to speak, she merely nodded, immediately feeling the school's resident pariah scoop her up into his strong, powerful, warm arms and clutch her protectively to his chest. Standing up tall, he exited the stall and made his way out of the bathroom with her in his arms.

Along the way, Kodaka had to duck around corners to avoid any students from seeing her. Sena's breasts continued to leak as they walked, leaving a sparse trail of milk splatters on the floor between the bathroom and club room. Sena felt a little nervous with each duck behind a corner, but... not scared. If she ever felt herself getting scared, she just buried her face in her white knight's chest and breathed in his scent. Cooking spices... but also something... manly, perhaps? it was... comforting.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They reached the club room, and making sure no one was watching, Kodaka set Sena down, opening the door and pulling her inside and into his arms yet again, this time into an embrace instead of a carry.

"You're safe for now, Sena-kun... Were you scared?" the faux-yankee asked her, his voice soft and gentle.

Sena shook her head, a blush coming to her face even as tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. "No... Because I trust you, Kodaka-sama. And... I... I lo-"

A distinctly feminine, yet commanding, throat clearing made them both freeze. Turning their heads slowly and swallowing hard, the two saw Yozora sitting at the table, with Yukimura standing at her side and pouring her a cup of tea, completely naked. Wait... what?

"Gyah! Yukimura! Why are you naked?!" Kodaka shouted. "And... a guy? You're really a guy?"

Sena's eyes were naturally drawn to her groin. Her... His dick was huge! It was fully erect, throbbing, and almost an angry purple color, looking to be... eight inches? Christ! It was also dripping copious amounts of precum in a pool at Yukimura's feet, running a continuous thread of clear liquid from the tip of his no doubt painfully engorged member to the floor. It bobbed in time with his heartbeat in a manner that Sena couldn't help but find mesmerizing, but the feminine boy seemed not at all discomforted by it, still wearing his usual pleasant smile. But... why was he naked? And... why was he a boy?! Sure, he always said he was a boy... But Sena honestly never believed him, and judging from Kodaka's words just now, neither did he!

"Well, well. Kodaka and Sena, eh? Smelling of sex, wet with milk and cum, and the female half of you totally naked. Well, I suppose I should do some explaining. There's going to be some changes around here if we want to keep order considering recent… revelations.." the raven-haired girl explained, taking a sip from her cup of tea.

When she lowered her cup, there was a truly wicked smile on her face that sent a shiver up Sena's spine. The smile was accompanied with an appraising caress she gave Yukimura's rigid and leaking member with her other hand without even looking at her… er, him, eliciting a pleased sigh from the organ's owner.

"Thank you, Mistress-sama." Yukimura purred.

Yozora brought her precum-covered finger to her mouth, giving it a purposefully sexualixed suck. Sena and Kodaka's jaws dropped.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you bring my lunch, Master-sama?"

"Of course. But what do you say?"

"Um... P-Please, Master-sama? May I have my lunch?"

"Yes, you may, Sena-kun. But you really don't have to call me Master when we're not around Yozora."

"Oh... Right. I-I mean, I knew that, Kodaka-sama! I was just testing you!"

Kodaka, Sena, and Rika sat on the roof eating lunch, both girls enjoying the homemade bento made by the school's resident pariah. Honestly, with the recent changes to the club's rules, it felt like Rika was the only one the two could act normally around. At least, outside of the club room, where Rika never stopped drooling or gazing hungrily at the Neighbor's Club's two resident pieces of eye candy.

Sena paused mid-bite as she noticed Rika staring at the school goddess's cleavage. She had to admit, her cleavage was as prominent as ever. With no bra and only one button to her blouse, the garment could barely contain her bulging chest.

"Hmm..." the genius mused.

"Wh-What is it?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably, though in Rika's defense, she wasn't leering at her lustfully like when she was completely nude in the club room.

"Ah, nothing... It's just... Did Sena-senpai's boobs grow bigger again?"

Kodaka choked on the rice he had just placed in his mouth. Sena blushed, her eyes widening. "Is... Is that so? I'm sure you're just imagining it!" she dismissed.

"Eh? But it's pretty obvious you-"

"It's just your imagination! You're just imagining things!"

Sena glanced at Kodaka, who was gazing away uncomfortably. Sigh... this relationship could go on for a while… Even though she desperately wanted a real relationship with the school pariah, for now, their relationship was purely milking and oral, and that was it. Though, while Yozora was around, they were strictly master and slave.

Though, speaking of the former... Sena looked down to see two distinct wet patches forming on her blouse over her nipples. Uh oh...


End file.
